You got served:Kaiba style
by THE PIMA
Summary: join Kaiba as he travels around the dancing world in his flat out flashy ass jackets and cool dude atitude in his version of the mofo productions of you got served
1. Default Chapter

Kaiba gets a new jacket  
  
By. KAITLAN YGNACIO  
  
Caitlinbdemented at aim  
  
Kaiba was at his kaiba corporation office one day when a package suddenly came to his door. There was that knock and he went to go answer it, there sitting on his front stoop was a box address to him. "Oooo goody I hope this was my radioactive suit I ordered, now Yugi mutou this is the time of your demise...." Right. So he goes and seats down again eager to open his package up. There was the king of all jackets, "I shall call you edwardo." He says while rubbing against the jacket. Putting it on and shazing it up a bit he turns on the beegees and starts grooving to the music.  
  
Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk,  
  
I'm a woman's man: no time to talk.  
  
Music loud and women warm, I've been kicked around  
  
since I was born.  
  
And now it's all right. It's OK.  
  
And you may look the other way.  
  
We can try to understand  
  
the New York Times' effect on man.  
  
Right then and there he began to do the worm, grooving down on the floor to this classic 70's travolta walk he suddenly began to break dance. His jacket sending colors massively around the room making it loook like it was disco night in his room. "Yeah this is my pimp jacket, soon my boogie on down dance/crime fighting jacket will reign supreme ruler. Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother,  
  
you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
  
Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin',  
  
and we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive.  
  
Soon Mokuba came into the room and became frightened by his brother. "uhm Kaiba sensei what are you doing?" the timid boy with the cute mouth questioned. Kaiba stopped doing turntables with his ass to regard his brother. "What you want son, wanna settle this break dance style???!!!" he practically yelled while scratching the record.  
  
Staying ahahahahahahaah aliveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Went the record.  
  
"uhm no kaiba, your promised we would go out to get some new yugi-oh cards." He correct Kaiba. Kaiba was not impressed he took some magic fairie dust out of his pocket and blew it out around the office. Making it turn into a big disco rink, soon out of no where came a big stadium. Using his radioactive jacket, Kaiba flew and did a sommer sault on to the stadium, landing some what gracefully, but somewhat scary.  
  
"Oh you done gone done it now, now you have to get served." Kaiba screeched.  
  
To be continued  
  
Come back for more juicy exciting fun when Mokuba gets be served. 


	2. Mokuba gets served

This one is for Anabell. BABY I LOVE YOU  
  
You got served part 2  
  
"Excuse me...?" Mokuba said silently wondering what is older yet paranoid brother was on. Stepping into yet another flashy stance, Kaiba jumped down from the stage and landed in front of his younger brother. "You heard me son, now pick your style and lets settle this." Backing away slowly Mokuba started out on a full fledged sprint to the door. Gasping when the doors closed by the flick of a wrist, Mokuba began to fear for his life. "Kaiba  
what the hell do you think your doing?" Mokuba panicked. Kaiba began to chuckle a bit like Wicked Lady in that show sailor moon. Soon everything  
began to fade into black scaring poor Mokuba into a fit of shock...or  
something point is he's scared.  
  
Then flash bang boom, Kaiba with his jacket are Bad.  
  
Your Butt Is Mine  
  
Gonna Take You Right  
  
Just Show Your Face  
  
In Broad Daylight  
  
I'm Telling You  
  
On How I Feel  
  
Gonna Hurt Your Mind  
  
Don't Shoot To Kill  
  
Come On, Come On,  
  
Lay It On Me All Right...  
  
Mokuba... felling the music within him rise to show began to moon walk to the stage jumping up high and landing on the stage he appeared as jumpin jack  
flash/mokuba the intergalactic species from planet trans (think rocky  
horror). Kaiba whistled a little and started to gyrate his hips to the awesome hip voice of M.J. they started to circle one another Kaiba with his amazing vinyl jacket. "Nice hips brother, do you plan on molesting me later  
with them." Mokuba shouted while getting into his crouching tiger dance stance. "Hmmp, nice ass bro I plan on taking a picture after I whooped it." Kaiba did a combination of twist, shouts and hand stances as he sung with  
the song.  
  
Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
  
Come On  
  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
  
You Know It  
  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
  
Come On, You Know  
  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
  
And The Whole World Has To  
  
Answer Right Now  
  
Just To Tell You Once Again,  
  
Who's Bad . . .  
  
He dug into his pocket and took out four yugi-oh cards, the card stood up and wit the amazing technology of Kaiba's well corporation. They came to  
life dressed as white boy street gang members. Taking out switchblades, they swung it around and walked in time with the music while doing their  
interpreted dance. "are you scared, brother that your getting served,  
ahahhahahahahhahhaha, yes your ass will be best served HOT."  
  
Who's bad... the music faded in that same way over and over until everything returned back to normal. And there was Mokuba crouching low on the floor as  
if something had penetrated his gut. "Mhm I hope you learned from this experience Mokuba, here your note to Yugi tell him to meet me on the dance  
floor of dance dance revolution." Making yet another flashy stance and  
turning around to the door. "YOU GOT SERVED SUCKER."  
  
And he was off to fight crime and the forces of bad break dancing.  
  
Wow I happy I got such great reviews but its not enough, I need feeback.  
Not to tell me what you think 


End file.
